Without You
by usuihentai727
Summary: Hinamori Amu has daughter, a husband and a perfect life, the only problema? Is that it's false, aparently Amu's memories were ERASED? But what will happen when a certain midnightblue haired guy appeares in her life again? Will he be able to save her?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Here I am with the new story! ****Ha-ha anyway, I read a story that was on my spanish book and I loved it… so much that I had do it Amuto, but the story is mine, It's only a little part of the story, everything else is originally mine! ****So enjoy!**

**Pairs: **Amuto, Kutau and Rimahiko! Well I am not sure about Kutau and Kimahiko but it will definitely will be AMUTO!

**I do not own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore!, or the characters, if I did I would have killed Tadase and it would be PURELY AMUTO! **

**AMUTO FOREVER!**

**Without You**

**Summary:**

Hinamori Amu has daughter, a husband and a perfect life, the only problema? Is that it's false, aparently Amu's memories were ERASED! But what will happen when a certain midnightblue haired guy appeares in her life again?

**Prologue:**

**Amu's POV**

Hi! My name is Hinamori Amu, I have bubblegum pink hair and golden eyes, oh and I also have pale skin. Here I am with my daughter, Akari. She has pink hair like me but midnight blue eyes… it's weird since I'm married to Tadase and Akari is his daughter, but they don't look anything alike.

Of course I don't remember anything from my accident… yes, one day I was walking by the streets when a truck ran over me, well that is what Tadase told me, but I don't even remember my accident, I'm doubting about that because what I remember is that I woke up in a house and I didn't feel any pain, Tadase was with me.

All that I remember is that, that day I was gonna tell someone I was pregnant, but it wasn't Tadase who I was gonna tell, I know it wasn't him, but whoever it was, I don't remember his face, all I remember is he has midnight blue hair and midnight blue eyes, I'm convinced that Akari is not Tadase's daughter, but I don't remember who was, it's like someone erased my memories.

Recently I have been getting this weird dreams, I dream about a guy but his face is always blurry, but last night was different, it was like a memory…

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hey! __Don't touch me pervert!" said a girl with pink hair, "Why? Don't you trust me?" said a guy with midnight blue hair. _

"_Y-yes I do, but… I-I-I'm scared" says Amu "Don't worry, I will be gentle, this is the proof that I love you, my strawberry" says the guy with midnight blue hair "S-strawberry? __Why do you call me that? You perv!" says Amu blushing madly. _

"_Well because you are my strawberry, in other words, your hair is like a strawberry and also…" says the guy with midnight blue hair sniffing Amu's hair "your hair smells like strawberries" says the guy with midnight blue hair hugging Amu._

"_F-fine, but this is to prove that I love you! Even though you are a pervert!" says Amu blushing madly, while the guy with midnight blue hair turns another way to hide his cheeks, which are showing a blush. _

"_I love you strawberry" says the guy with midnight blue hair, then he kisses Amu passionately, while Amu wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and the guy with midnight blue hair puts his tongue on her mouth asking for permission to come in, which Amu gladly permits_

_Then Amu starts to unbutton his shirt but the guy with midnight blue hair breaks the kiss and looks at Amu "Are you sure about this?" says the guy with midnight blue hair "Completely!" says Amu smiling, but then kisses him passionately again and starts to get into action _

_**End of Flashback.**_

**Ikuto's POV**

Hi! I'm Tsukiyomi, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. **[A/N: LOL, I know, Agent 007, I'm Bond, James Bond, LOL XD] **In this moment, I'm preparing for another robbery, yes, I'm a burglar, but I don't kill people, o actually steal, I return it after, but I do it to find my strawberry, after demonstrating my love for her, the next day, she was kidnapped.

The day after I demonstrated my love for her, I was gonna propose to her, yes exactly that day we were gonna celebrate together our 7 year anniversary of being a couple, but she was kidnapped, that broke my heart, ruined my life, broke my soul, so I became a burglar to find out where is she at, what I know is that she is on this city.

It has been three years after that day… but I WILL NOT give up, I WILL find her! And bring her back.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**LOL, did you like it? ****I was improvising, so I don't know if this story is good, so send me a review if you want me to continue! **

**REVIEW! ****REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! If you have ideas, or suggestions about this story, feel free to tell me, REVIEW! PLEASE! :D **


	2. Chapter 1: The Robbing

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it, and… THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! So enjoy!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore!, or the characters, if I did I would have killed Tadase and it would be PURELY AMUTO! **

**AMUTO FOREVER!**

**Without You**

**Chapter 1: The Robbing**

**Amu's POV**

"Where are you going?" I asked Tadase, my husband, "I am going on a business trip, to Tokyo, I will be back on Monday" said Tadase "Fine, I will wait for you here together with Akari" I said smiling "Yeah, I will comeback very happy" said Tadase smiling and giving me a tenderly kiss on the lips.

"Well have a good trip" I said giving him a romantic kiss on his cheek. I actually don't love him, I can't bring myself to love him. Even Akari, my daughter hates him, which is weird, but she says that he is a very bad aura around him, I kind of feel that too, I didn't actually marry him; I didn't submit the marriage application, so he thinks I am married to him, I… whenever I try to submit the marriage application, I… I just… can't, I… just feel that I betray someone, and then the midnight blue haired guy of my dreams appears on my head.

When I woke up the next day, I felt very happy to see Akari jumping on my bed, it was Saturday, a free day, I could spend playing with Akari.

**Normal POV**

Ikuto, a burglar that only robs on weekends; he enters a house on that Saturday at night. Amu, the 25 year-old girl is the one living in that house, beautiful, hot, with a thin figure and has insomnia and also is stubborn, finds Ikuto robbing on her house.

Ikuto has a black mask and Amu covered her face with her hair. While Ikuto wonders if that girl is Amu because of her hair. He threatens Amu with a gun, I water gun, but Amu still believed it, and Amu gives him her jewelry and valuable stuff, and tell him to not get close to Akari, her three year-old daughter.

However Akari sees him, and Ikuto conquers her **[A/N: No bad intended, it's conquering like… "hey you're my best buddy" and all of that stuff, LOL XD] **with some magic tricks, while Ikuto is thinking_ "She looks exactly like Amu, only her eyes are different, they look like… mine?" _he could stay all weekend and enjoy happily the situation, so when Ikuto looks at Amu, he sees that the girl is _his strawberry_, _his Amu_.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**LOL, did you like it? Sorry if it was short, but I think that's my limit to a day -.-' LOL, just kidding, it's just that I have it on my notebook (I was writing it in school today) and it's very short, haha so… sorry!**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! If you have ideas, or suggestions about this story, feel free to tell me, REVIEW! PLEASE! :D **


	3. Chapter 2: The Discovery

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it, and… THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! So enjoy!**

**Oh and READ IMPORTANT: I will post every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday! so stay tuned, oh and I will post two chapter today because on saturday I couldn't because I had a drawing contest and on Sunday I couldn't either because someohow they wouldn't let me :(**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore!, or the characters, if I did I would have killed Tadase and it would be PURELY AMUTO! **

**AMUTO FOREVER!**

**Without You**

**Chapter 2: The Discovery**

**Normal POV**

When he found out, inside of him were going fireworks, rainbows, pure happiness, but she had a daughter, and obviously, a husband, this broke his heart, so removed his mask, prepared for surprising coming out of Amu, but instead got a surprise himself, because she didn't do anything, _"Did she forget me or why isn't she hugging me? No, I think she is just shocked… yeah that's probably it" _thought Ikuto.

Her husband (he knows this because he spied on them) is still not back from his trip until Monday in the night. Ikuto doesn't even think it for a second: he acts as the man of the house and asks Amu to cook him dinner, give him some wine, and put some music for dinner, because without music… he cannot live.

Amu, worried about Akari while she's cooking dinner thinks of a way to kick that guy out of her house. But she cannot so a thing because Ikuto cut the phone's cables, the house is very far away, its night and nobody will come.

Amu decides to put a sleeping pill on Ikuto's cup. During dinner, Ikuto, who in the week is a bank security, finds out that Amu is the radiowoman of his favorite radio channel, the radio channel of popular music that he hears every night, without missing a single day or night.

Ikuto is a great fan and while they hear _The Great Benny _singing _'How it was' _in a cassette, they talk about music and artist.

Amu regrets sleeping him because Ikuto is acting very calm and has no intention of hurting her or touching her, but it was too late because the pill is on the cup which Ikuto is drinking happily. However, there has been an error, and who drank the cup with the pill is her.

Amu falls asleep in a second.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**LOL, did you like it? Sorry if it was short, but I think that's my limit to a day -.-' LOL, just kidding, it's just that I have it on my notebook (I was writing it in school today) and it's very short, haha so… sorry!**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! If you have ideas, or suggestions about this story, feel free to tell me, REVIEW! PLEASE! :D **


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Feeling

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it, and… THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! So enjoy!**

****Well here is the chapter I promised you guys... stay tuned because on _Wednesday_ I am gonna post another chapter! ****

**I do not own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore!, or the characters, if I did I would have killed Tadase and it would be PURELY AMUTO! **

**AMUTO FOREVER!**

**Without You**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Feeling**

**Normal POV**

On the next morning, Amu woke up fully dressed, and well covered up in a blanket, in her bedroom.

On the backyard, Ikuto and Akari are playing, happily, and Amu gets surprised to see that Ikuto has the exact same hair and same eyes of the guy of her dreams, they finished giving breakfast.

Amu is also surprised to see how well they connect **[A/N: Don't you get that feeling that you connect with someone you like (not like in a lovely way, but in a friendly way)? Me neither - . -'LOL but I have seen that in movies so I put it in! XD]**. Also, she likes how well Ikuto cooks, and seeing him up close and without the mask, is pretty handsome, and Amu gets a _very familiar feeling_ when he grabs her _hand._

Amu starts to feel a strange happiness. In that moment a friend of Amu, named Lulu, comes over to invite her to dinner.

Ikuto was feeling uncomfortable and nervous but Amu invents that Akari is sick and dismisses Lulu quickly.

So the three of them stay together at home on Sunday, enjoying life together (while they had the time). Ikuto repairs the windows and the phone, which he broke the previous night, while whistling.

Amu finds out that Ikuto dances very well, a dance that she adored but she can't practice with anyone.

He proposes to dance a piece together and they dance together until the afternoon. Akari watches them, claps and finally… falls asleep.

They give up, in other words, they are very tired, and they end up on the couch exhausted.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**LOL, did you like it? Sorry if it was short, but I think that's my limit to a day -.-'LOL, just kidding, it's just that I have it on my notebook (I was writing it in school today) and it's very short, haha so… sorry!**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! If you have ideas, or suggestions about this story, feel free to tell me, REVIEW! PLEASE! :D **


	5. Chapter 4: Goodbye?

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, and… THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! So enjoy!**

**I think I made it a little bit longer... **

**I do not own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore!, or the characters, if I did I would have killed Tadase and it would be PURELY AMUTO! **

**AMUTO FOREVER!**

**Without You**

**Chapter 4: Good-bye?**

**Normal POV**

The time passed by so fast, because it was time for Tadase to get home.

Even though Amu resists, Ikuto gives her back everything he had "robbed", he gives her some advice on how to make sure no burglars get into her house, and says goodbye to the two girls very sad to leave so quickly, why did the weekend end so quickly?.

Amu watches him start to go away. Ikuto is about to disappear when she called him back before he leaves.

Then he turns around and starts to walk towards Amu, and then Amu looks at him in the eye, starts to lose herself in his eyes, but snaps out of it, "_I remember this feeling… when I looked at him in the eye… a very familiar feeling, but why?" _thinks Amu "Well?" asks Ikuto "Oh yeah, well… my husband will go on another business trip… on Friday…" said Amu blushing a little.

"I will come again then, _my strawberry_" says Ikuto smirking "S-strawberry? Why do you call me that?" says Amu blushing madly "Well because your hair is like a strawberry and…" says Ikuto, when suddenly he starts to sniff Amu's hair "your hair smells like strawberries" says Ikuto hugging Amu, while Amu is blushing madly and _secretly _enjoying his embrace, but then Amu suddenly remembers something…

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey!__Don't touch me pervert!" said a girl with pink hair, "Why? Don't you trust me?" said a guy with midnight blue hair._

"_Y-yes I do, but… I-I-I'm scared" says Amu "Don't worry, I will be gentle, this is the proof that I love you, my strawberry" says the guy with midnight blue hair "S-strawberry?__Why do you call me that? You perv!" says Amu blushing madly._

"_Well because you are my strawberry, in other words, your hair is like a strawberry and also…" says the guy with midnight blue hair sniffing Amu's hair "your hair smells like strawberries" says the guy with midnight blue hair hugging Amu._

"_F-fine, but this is to prove that I love you! Even though you are a pervert!" says Amu blushing madly, while the guy with midnight blue hair turns another way to hide his cheeks, which are showing a blush._

"_I love you strawberry" says the guy with midnight blue hair, then he kisses Amu passionately, while Amu wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and the guy with midnight blue hair puts his tongue on her mouth asking for permission to come in, which Amu gladly permits_

_Then Amu starts to unbutton his shirt but the guy with midnight blue hair breaks the kiss and looks at Amu "Are you sure about this?" says the guy with midnight blue hair "Completely!" says Amu smiling, but then kisses him passionately again and starts to get into action_

_**End of Flashback**_

Then Amu gasped and blushed "_Definitely this is like a memory, it feels so familiar, and Déjà vu… but, Why did I remember my dream? And the same thing just re-happened… Ikuto said the exact same thing the guy of my dreams said… why? And why does he look so… similar and the feeling I get when he grabs my hand… so familiar… this is so FRUSTRATING! Why can't I remember the guy's face? But I'm sure that this is a memory, but when did it happen?"_ thought Amu.

"Hey, are you okay?" said Ikuto shaking a bit Amu with worried eyes "Yeah, I just… forget it" said Amu "Well then, I have to go now, see you on Saturday, _my strawberry"_ says Ikuto walking away "Shut up, you pervert, see you on Saturday" says Amu blushing madly again.

Ikuto goes happily, dancing by the streets of the neighborhood, meanwhile the sky darkens.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**LOL, did you like it? Sorry if it was short, but I think that's my limit to a day -.-'LOL, just kidding, it's just that I have it on my notebook (I was writing it in school today) and it's very short, haha so… sorry!**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! If you have ideas, or suggestions about this story, feel free to tell me, REVIEW! PLEASE! :D **


	6. Chapter 5: The Stressed Atmosphere

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, and… THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! So enjoy!**

_**READ IMPORTANT:**_** This is a question for you readers… should I make the chapters longer? If you're answer is yes, I will make my chapters 3 notebook pages long. If you say no I will make them the same, but please send your answer in reviews!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore!, or the characters, if I did I would have killed Tadase and it would be PURELY AMUTO! **

**AMUTO FOREVER!**

**Without You**

**Chapter 5: The Stressed Atmosphere**

**Normal POV**

"I'm home" said Tadase entering the house only to be greeted by silence "Amu, are you there?" asked Tadase, but there was so much silence, so he started to check the living room… nothing, the kitchen… nope, the bathroom… neither, the backyard… _nada._

At last he searched his room and found a sleeping Amu with a sleeping Akari in her arms, Tadase smiled at the sight. He went to give a kiss on Amu's forehead, but after doing so Amu stirred a little and said "Ikuto… I love you".

This made Tadase furious "_Why would she say his name on her sleep?" _ Thought Tadase "That stupid, idiot, bastard, dumbass,…_" _whispers Tadase.

Tadase then glances at Akari and puts a disgusted face "Why did you have to be born of Amu? And why did you have to be Ikuto's daughter? Ugh, DNA of a stupid cat" whispers Tadase.

"That's why I hate you, stupid kid" whispers Tadase, unknown to the fact that Akari was actually awake, heard Tadase and now, was silently crying.

**Ikuto's POV**

I can't believe it, why didn't she hug me? **[A/N: Now that's an Ego Ikuto , and must I say that you have TOO MUCH ego -.-] **I don't think she was shocked, the look on her face showed something else… the face of a common person being robbed, **[A/N: Why do you think so Ikuto? XD]** or did she just ignore me? Avoid me? ...

AAAAH, THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING and must I mention… CONFUSING… well now that I found her, I'll stop being a burglar, any way I gotta tell everyone, especially Utau, ever since she got engaged to that brown haired guy… I think his name is… Kukai?

Well anyway, ever since she got engaged to Kukai, she's been bugging ME more.

Why you ask? … well before she used to spend her time with Kukai, at ramen eating contest, when they started going out, she spend EVEN MORE of her time with him, you know making out and stuff, **[A/N: They did not do R rated stuff, just to make it clear to your little dirty minds XD] **but when she got engaged to him… one year ago, and they moved together, so she started bugging me to start searching Amu, which I was since the day she got kidnapped, and by the way I found on Saturday night.

But… why didn't she recognize me or anything?

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**LOL, did you like it? Sorry if it was short, but I think that's my limit to a day -.-'LOL, just kidding, it's just that I have it on my notebook (I was writing it in school today) and it's very short, haha so… sorry!**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! AND ANSWER MY QUESTION **_(above, in the beginning of this chapter) __**ON**_** YOUR REVIEWS! If you have ideas, or suggestions about this story, feel free to tell me, REVIEW! PLEASE! :D **


	7. Chapter 6: Nagihiko's House

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, and… THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! So enjoy!**

**This is the longest I can do of a chapter... seriously, if you want longer…. Just tell me, but that means that I have to SACRIFICE more time that I don't have… anyway enjoy!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore!, or the characters, if I did I would have killed Tadase and it would be PURELY AMUTO! **

**AMUTO FOREVER!**

**Without You**

**Chapter 6: Nagihiko's House**

**Utau's POV**

Man, where is Amu? We have been searching for her… for about three years. Well… do you know her parents? Midori and Tsumugu? And also… do you know her little sister? Ami?

Well Tsumugu died last year because of a heart attack, he was so shocked and sad about Amu's kidnapping and that's the reason.

Midori… also died but a few months ago… of depression, for Amu's kidnapping and because the death of her husband, Tsumugu. Ami is currently living in Nagihiko and Rima's house, of course, Nagihiko and Rima are living together and engaged by the moment.

Yaya and Kairi are living together, but they are not engaged… yet, they are dating, they have been together for about… four years? And last but not least, me and Kukai are also engaged, we got engaged 6 months ago and we are getting married on another 3 months.

Kukai is a dork, but he is my dork and that's one of the reasons I love him. Kukai thinks of Amu as his little sister, and to me Amu is my sister. Sadly she is not my sister, she is my best friend, so I think of her as mi sister, oh and Ikuto is my older brother.

Anyway my brother is desperately looking for Amu, but today Ikuto called me, saying that he has something to announce, but his voice sounded…sad? I think it's about Amu, but his voice would have sounded happy… not sad. Maybe it's something else, anyway, I got to tell everyone to gather.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Kukai" says Utau "Yes, my dear?" says Kukai entering the kitchen "Can you call everyone to tell them to gather?" says Utau preparing breakfast "Of course, whatever you want, but why?" asks Kukai wrapping his arms around Utau's waist.

"Well because Ikuto called me this morning telling me to tell everyone to gather, because he has an announcement to make" said Utau "Oh, okay" says Kukai letting of Utau and walking towards the phone.

"When does Ikuto want to gather?" asks Kukai "On Saturday afternoon, because this week he has work to do" says Utau getting plates to serve breakfast "Okay" says Kukai dialing first Nagihiko's number.

**IN NAGIHIKO'S HOUSE**

"Hey Ami, what do you want for breakfast?" asks Nagihiko while getting plates "Mmm, I want hotcakes, is okay?" says Ami Hinamori, Amu's little sister "Rima is it okay to have hotcakes?" asks Nagihiko to his fiancée.

"Sure, if that is what you guys want, besides I also want some hotcakes" says Rima getting some milk and juice, and some cups.

Then suddenly the phone rings "I'll get it" says Ami excitedly "Okay" says Rima setting the table, while Ami runs to the phone, picking it up "Hello?" says Ami grabbing the phone "Hello Ami, It's Kukai" says Kukai from the other side of the phone line.

"Hi uncle Kukai, what's up?" says Ami "Well I need to talk to Nagihiko, is he there?" says Kukai "Yeah let me get him" says Ami "Okay thanks" says Kukai.

"Uncle Nagihiko" yells Ami "Yes?" says Nagihiko setting the hotcakes on the plates "Uncle Kukai is asking for you on the phone" says Ami pointing at the phone.

"Oh, okay, thanks Ami, breakfast is served by the way" says Nagihiko walking towards the phone "OK, thanks" says Ami.

"Hello?" says Nagihiko talking to the phone "Hi Fujisaki" says Kukai from the other side of the phone line "Hi Kukai, what's up?" says Nagihiko "Well today, after me and Utau woke up, Utau got a phone call from Ikuto telling her to tell everyone to gather because he has an announcement to make" says Kukai.

"Oh, why?" says Nagihiko "I have no idea, but it's worth hearing since Ikuto doesn't make announcements easily" says Kukai "Yeah, you're right" says Nagihiko chuckling while Kukai chuckles too.

"So when and where?" says Nagihiko changing of subject "Saturday afternoon on my house" says Kukai "Oh okay, see you on Saturday" says Nagihiko "Bye" says Kukai hanging up.

"Great hotcakes cross-dresser" says Rima "Thanks honey" says Nagihiko grinning.

**IN KUKAI'S HOUSE**

"Done" says Kukai giving Utau a sweet but romantic kiss on the lips "Thanks" says Utau hugging him "Whatever you want, I'll do it!"says Kukai smiling widely while Utau smiles too.

"Anyway let's eat, and then I will call everyone else, okay?" says Kukai already sitting down on his dining room "Yeah, let's eat" says Utau sitting down while Kukai grabs a bite of his breakfast "AMAZING! THIS IS SO DELICIOUS! I love ya honey!" says Kukai smiling widely and giving Utau a thumbs up.

"Thanks honey, I love you too" says Utau eating her breakfast.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**LOL, did you like it? Sorry if it was short, but I think that's my limit to a day -.-'LOL, just kidding, it's just that I have it on my notebook (I was writing it in school today) and it's very short, haha so… sorry!**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! If you have ideas, or suggestions about this story, feel free to tell me, REVIEW! PLEASE! :D **


	8. Chapter 7: Kairi's House

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, and… THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! So enjoy!**

**IS THIS LONG ENOUGH? If you want longer chapters…. Just tell me, but that means that I have to SACRIFICE more time that I don't have… anyway enjoy!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore!, or the characters, if I did I would have killed Tadase and it would be PURELY AMUTO! **

**AMUTO FOREVER!**

**Without You**

**Chapter 7: Kairi's House**

**IN KUKAI'S HOUSE**

"Delicious breakfast honey" says Kukai getting up from his seat, picking up the plates and taking them to the sink to then wash them "Thanks, anyway, I will wash the dishes, you go call Kairi, okay?" says Utau hugging Kukai tightly.

"Okay" says Kukai letting go of Utau only to be pulled into another tight hug by Utau "Mmm, Utau?" says Kukai "Mm?" says Utau hugging him tightly "Could you… you know, let me go?" says Kukai smirking at his fiancée "Nah-ha" says Utau shaking her head and hugging him while Kukai just sighs and hugs back smiling.

"Then do you want to make calls with me?" says Kukai hugging her, while be hugged back tightly "Mm-hm" says Utau nodding her head… still hugging Kukai.

"Well then let's call Kairi" says Kukai with a hugging Utau clinging onto him, and he tries to move but can't, because Utau doesn't move "Mm… Utau? I can't move with you clinging onto me" says Kukai "Don't want to move" says Utau hugging him tighter while Kukai just sighs.

"Well then, don't stop hugging me… no matter what, okay?" says Kukai "Mm-hm" says Utau nodding her head while Kukai suddenly carries her bridal-style and Utau blushes madly.

"What the hell are you doing?" says Utau blushing… still hugging Kukai "Since you didn't let me move, I got to move _with _you, I got to move you" says Kukai walking towards the phone with Utau in his arms.

"But I'm really heavy, how can you carry me so easily?" says Utau smiling with a blush spreading on her face "I'm not weak, besides you are so light, really, really light" says Kukai **[A/N: Just letting you know, that since Kukai works out A LOT then he has so much strength and muscles, not TOO much muscle but it's noticeable, you can just imagine! And I'm not being offensive, Utau is really light… well that's what I thought so, I actually don't know, but I think they are really light, just take a look at utau's body, right?] **"S-shut up, anyway you got to call Kairi" says Utau while Kukai chuckles "Why yes my dear, that's what we are gonna do" says Kukai sitting down with Utau on his arms, the he grabs the phone and starts to dial Kairi's number.

**IN KAIRI'S HOUSE**

"Yaya, I have told you a million times, GET – AWAY – FROM – THE – CANDY, it's not healthy for you" says Kairi holding the candy out of Yaya's reach while Yaya is jumping to reach it.

"But I need it, it's so delicious" says Yaya with stars on her eyes, then the phone starts ringing so Kairi starts to walk towards the phone, still keeping the candy out of Yaya's reach.

"Hello?" says Kairi talking to the phone "Hi Sanjou" says Kukai from the other side of the phone line "Hmm… who is this?" says Kairi "It's me, Kukai" says Kukai "Mmm… sorry but, I don't remember if I know you or anything" says Kairi "WHAT! You don't remember me? Your buddy?" says Kukai very worried and shocked "Mmm… doesn't ring a bell, are you sure I know you?" says Kairi.

"Mmm… yeah, I teached you everything I know!" says Kukai "But how can you have teached me everything I know if I don't know you?" says Kairi "Well yeah you're right but I did, how come you don't remember me?" says Kukai while Kairi just bursts out laughing "Hahaha, sorry I DO know you, I was just kidding Kukai" says Kairi laughing "Aaah, you're mean" says Kukai scoffing and chuckling.

"Sorry, anyway, why did you call me at this time?" says Kairi "Well we are gonna gather Saturday afternoon at my house" says Kukai "And why is that?" says Kairi.

"Well because on the morning… of this day, I got a call from… well no, Utau got a call on the morning… of this day from Ikuto" says Kukai and there goes a silence pause "And?" says Kairi telling him to continue what he was saying.

"Oh yeah, he said that he wanted us to gather Saturday afternoon on my house because he has an announcement to make" says Kukai "Ikuto? Are you sure it was Ikuto?" says Kairi "Yeah, completely sure" says Kukai "Huh? Now that's weird, he never makes announcements… that easily" says Kairi "Haha yeah, that's exactly what I thought" says Kukai chuckling.

"Well then see you on Saturday" says Kairi "Yeah bye" says Kukai hanging up.

"So do you understand?" says Kairi "NO, I want at least one candy" says Yaya pouting while Kairi sighs "Fine, only one lollipop, but promise me that it will be the last one of the week!" says Kairi "NO, I want more candy!" says Yaya pouting "Then there will be no candy, _ever_" says Kairi walking away.

"NO WAIT…" yells Yaya and Kairi stops and turns around to face her "I… I promise it will be the last candy of the week!" says Yaya blushing "Do you promise?" says Kairi looking at her at the eye "Yes, I promise" says Yaya holding up her pinky while Kairi looks at it and smiles, and finally puts his pinky around hers, but unknown to Kairi is that Yaya is crossing her fingers in her back.

Yaya then grabs a lollipop and kisses Kairi sweetly on the lips, while Kairi kisses back and blushes.

"I love you Kairi" says Yaya "Me too Yaya" says Kairi blushing and smiling at his girlfriend and then kisses her sweetly but with a little passion, while Yaya melts into his kiss and puts her arms around Kairi's neck, and Kairi puts his arms around Yaya's waist.

Then they brake the kiss and look at each other and smile "You know… I would like to taste at least one candy too" says Kairi grabbing a lollipop from the jar, opening it and puts it in his mouth "Wow, this is extremely delicious" says Kairi tasting the lollipop "Then that means we can have more candy… like everyday?"says Yaya getting her hopes up "Hhaha, now that's really funny, but no" says Kairi while Yaya pouts "Sorry darling, but it's not healthy" says Kairi kissing sweetly Yaya, brakes the kiss, and tells her "Man, your lips taste so delicious, like… cherries" and hugs Yaya, while Yaya hugs back "But it's so delicious" says Yaya pouting "But that still doesn't change the case" says Kairi ending the conversation.

**IN KUKAI'S HOUSE**

"There, finished, now… what do we do?" says Kukai hugging his fiancée "Mmm… I don't know" says Utau hugging Kukai back.

"Mmm… do you want to go out?" says Kukai "Sure" says Utau getting up and walking towards her and Kukai's bedroom while Kukai walks to the bathroom.

Kukai takes a hot shower and comes out with two towels: One around his neck and the other around his waist.

Then he comes into the room, and Utau turns around and sees him half-naked.

"_Man, look at those biceps… and his body… OMG what wrong with me? I maybe spent too much time with Ikuto that I'm starting to act and think like him? OMG I hope not, but really just look at those muscles, he looks so… sexy!" _thinks Utau blushing madly, while Kukai just comes in like nothing happened.

"The shower is free" says Kukai walking towards the dresser and grabbing some clothes "O-o-okay, t-t-thanks" says Utau blushing.

Then Kukai looks at Utau and comes closer to her and hugs her "Are you alright?" says Kukai "Y-y-yeah, w-why I shouldn't b-be" says Utau blushing even more.

"Well you are stuttering and you look so red, are you sure you're okay?" says Kukai very worried "Y-y-yeah, it's just h-h-hot in h-here" says Utau grabbing her clothes "Okay, but if you start to feel sick, just tell me, okay?" says Kukai giving her a kiss on her lips.

"O-okay" says Utau running to the bathroom "_Omg, my knees were shaking, I can't believe I just stuttered and blushed, I even made Kukai worry… but he is so sweet… I LOVE HIM!" _thinks Utau while getting the shower running.

Utau took a hot shower and came out wearing some black shorts, a white light blouse, some sunglasses and some white sandals.

Then Utau walks to the room to find Kukai wearing was shirtless. He was wearing some black knee-length shorts and some white with green sneakers.

Utau blushed the instant she looked at his naked torso. Then Kukai got a green with black stripes t-shirt and was putting it on.

"Are you rea- WOW you look beautiful darling" says Kukai blushing a little by looking at his fiancée "You don't look bad yourself" says Utau blushing and smiling.

**AT THE PARK**

"So where are we going?" says Utau walking by the pathway holding Kukai's hand "I don't know… where our feet take us" says Kukai holding Utau's hand.

"I can't wait till Saturday!" says Utau with a smile "Why?" says Kukai smiling at her fiancée's smile "Well because I want to know what Ikuto will tell us" says Utau.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" says Kukai chuckling "Well how about if we go to a ramen-eating contest?" says Utau grinning at her fiancée "Well I must say that I accept the challenge sweetheart" says Kukai grinning while they walk to a ramen shop.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**LOL, did you like it? Sorry if it was short, but I think that's my limit to a day -.-'LOL, just kidding, it's just that I have it on my notebook (I was writing it in school today) and it's very short, haha so… sorry!**

**WAS IT LONG ENOUGH? IF YOU WANT THEN JUST TELL ME, BUT THAT MEANS I HAVE TO SACRIFE TIME I DON'T HAVE… any way I hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! If you have ideas, or suggestions about this story, feel free to tell me, REVIEW! PLEASE! :D **


	9. Chapter 8: Friday Night

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, and… THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! So enjoy!**

**IS THIS LONG ENOUGH? If you want longer chapters…. Just tell me, but that means that I have to SACRIFICE more time that I don't have… anyway enjoy!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore!, or the characters, if I did I would have killed Tadase and it would be PURELY AMUTO! **

**Oh and by the way I think that my story will have some OOC, so just warning you, because I'm not good at keeping up with character's personality.**

**Oh and I'm gonna take longer to update due to certain school circumstances… sorry guys :(**

**OH AND BY THE WAY…. Here are the ages of the characters:**

**Amu – 25**

**Ikuto – 27**

**Utau – 26**

**Kukai – 26**

**Nagihiko – 25**

**Rima – 25**

**Kairi – 23**

**Yaya – 24**

**Akari – 3**

**Tadase - 25**

**AMUTO FOREVER!**

**Without You**

**Chapter 8: Friday Night**

**Ikuto's POV**

Okay, tonight I'm gonna go and find out why was she acting like that… you know… normal. **[A/N: And why do you think that Ikuto? XD] **

"_Why would she act like that? Normally she would hug me or stutter" _**[A/N: Like I said before.. you have TOO much ego Ikuto -.- XD] **thought Ikuto getting clothes out of his dresser and walking towards the bathroom of his house.

**Normal POV**

Ikuto took a hot shower coming out dressed in some black pants, a black shirt and some white sneakers.

**MEANWHILE**

"So when will you be back this time?" says Amu " Mmm… I don't know, I think I will be back in about… four months? I think so" says Tadase "That long? Why?" says Amu faking sadness, when she actually was feeling happiness "Well I got to do a lot of business, don't worry I will be back" says Tadase.

"Okay… have a nice trip" says Amu pecking his cheek "Thanks, bye" says Tadase leaving. Amu then checks the window and sees that Tadase is pulling out of the garage and leaving on his car. Then Amu sighs "Finally" says Amu relived.

Then someone knock on the door "Coming!" says Amu walking towards the door and opens it and finds Ikuto standing there with his hands on his pockets.

"Excuse me. I'm from the company called 'searching you' and I was looking if you know a person called Amu, in her description was that she is a very beautiful lady, with amazing golden eyes" says Ikuto smirking "Well, I must say sir that I know that certain lady" says Amu giggling and smiling but then remembers something…

_**Flashback:**_

_There are heard knocking on her door, so Amu opens the door to find a smiling Ikuto "Excuse me. I'm from the company called 'Searching You' and I was looking for a person called Amu, in her description was that she is really beautiful and has amazing eyes" says Ikuto smiling. _

"_Well I must say sir that I know a certain lady names Amu" says Amu smiling "Well I have come to ask that a certain boy is dying to ask this beautiful lady out on a date" says Ikuto. _

"_Oh really? And who is this boy who asks her out?" says Amu smiling and blushing "Well his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and says that he is deeply in love with Amu" says Ikuto. _

"_Well Amu says that she also is deeply in love with Ikuto" says Amu._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Hey are you okay?"says Ikuto "Yeah, just… well no, nothing, forget it, anyway why are you here?" says Amu "Nothing just asking if you want to take a walk?" says Ikuto "Sure, let me just get Akari, okay?" says Amu.

"Yeah sure I'll wait here" says Ikuto smiling "Okay, be right back" says Amu walking inside the house and going to Akari's room "Sweetie wake up!" says Amu shaking Akari a little "Momma?" says Akari "Come on, we are going to the park!" says Amu "Yay" says Akari jumping out of bed into Amu's arms.

Amu comes out with Akari in her arms "Hi Akari, how are you?" says Ikuto while Akari gives Ikuto a thumbs up "She doesn't really talk much, huh?" says Ikuto "Yeah, I guess so, where are we going by the way?" says Amu.

"Anxious to know, are you? _My strawberry _is anxious" says Ikuto smirking "S-shut up, pervert!" says Amu blushing "_Well at least I still make her blush madly, that's a good thing… I think… yeah it's a good thing and she stutters a little, so I still have an effect on her" _thinks Ikuto.

"Hey Ikuto, did I know you or something on the past?" says Amu while Ikuto widens his eyes "You don't remember me?" says Ikuto "No, I actually don't remember anything" says Amu looking down.

"What happened?" says Ikuto "Well I can trust you so, Tadase told me tha-" says Amu being cut off by Ikuto "Tadase? You know him?" asks Ikuto "Yeah, he is my 'husband'" says Amu quoting her fingers at the word _husband._

"You married him!" says Ikuto "_That idiot, bastard, I'm gonna kill him!" _thinks Ikuto "Well no, I told him I submitted the marriage application, but I didn't, so I am not married to him, he thinks that we are married, but we are not" says Amu while Ikuto sighs relieved.

"Oh, and why?" asks Ikuto "Well I was gonna submit the application but once I was at the place to do so, I felt that I was gonna betray someone, I felt a really bad pain in the heart, but I don't know why" says Amu.

"And you don't know the reason to not remember anything?" asks Ikuto "Well Tadase told me I had an accident, but…" says Amu "But what?" says Ikuto wanting to know more "Well first of all, I woke up on a house, second of all, I didn't feel ANY pain at all, and third of all, I don't remember being hit by a car, or by a rock" says Amu.

"So you didn't suffer anything?" asks Ikuto "No, but one thing I remember, before I woke up, someone knocked me out, and before that someone knocked me out, I remember I was gonna tell someone the previous night was amazing…" says Amu.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Amu's POV**_

_I woke up, looked around and saw a note on my side table _

_To My Strawberry:_

_Last night was the best night ever,_

_I will never forget it,_

_It was true meaning of my love for you,_

_I hope you enjoyed it,_

_Because I did,_

_I love you_

_From your dearest Pervert_

"_He is just so cute, I gotta tell him" I said getting up from my bed, and walking to the bathroom and take a hot and nice shower, then I got dresses in red with white t-shirt and some black pants with some black converse._

_I'm gonna tell him that last night was the best night ever, that I love him, and cherish him, but I'm too nervous, what if he teases me? What if he didn't really liked it and made the note to make me feel better? What if…_

_When I walked outside, and arrived the park, near Ikuto's house, I suddenly felt a hit on the neck and fell unconscious._

_And when I woke up, I looked around and saw a beautiful house, and I was on a bed, but I didn't recognize the house, then I looked at my side and see a blond haired guy with ruby eyes looking at me._

"_Finally woke up, huh?" says the guy "Who are you?" I said confused "You don't remember me? I'm your fiancée, Tadase" said the guy "And what happened to me?" I said "You got hit by a car" said Tadase "But I don't feel any pain" I thought._

"_Are you sure I was hit by a car? Because I don't feel any pain" I said "Well…" said Tadase thinking something "What is he thinking?" I thought "The pain killers, that's why" said Tadase nervously "But I woul-" I was gonna say but got cut off by Tadase "Don't ask anything else please!" said Tadase. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"What happened the previous night?" asks Ikuto "That's the problem, I don't remember…" says Amu looking sad "Oh, well… hey, is Akari Tadase's daughter" says Ikuto gasping and covering his mouth "W-what?" says Amu "If you don't want to answer it, its fine" says Ikuto.

"Oh… um no, she is not Tadase's daughter, just look at her, she looks nothing like Tadase" says Amu "Then who is the father?" says Ikuto "I don't know" says Amu "Did you cheat on Tadase or something?" asks Ikuto "No, I don't remember having… well… _that_ with anyone, ever" says Amu.

Then Ikuto widens his eyes "So… Akari, what do you think of Tadase?" says Ikuto "Bad, I don ike him (I don't like him)" says Akari crossing her arms across her chest "Why?" says Amu "He said, he hate me (he said he hates me)" says Akari with teary eyes while Amu widens his eyes.

"Well, I guess I got more reasons to move out of there…" says quietly Amu, but not quietly enough, so Ikuto hears it but doesn't say anything "Hey, do you want to come with me to a friend's house?" says Ikuto "Sure why not" says Amu happily "Ok, cool" says Ikuto smiling "When and where?" says Amu.

"Well, at my sister's house and the time… I'll come pick you up, well actually I was gonna ask you something" says Ikuto "And what is that?" says Amu "Well can I stay at your house?" says Ikuto "Sure, don't even ask, just come over whenever you want" says Amu blushing madly.

"Okay. Hey, Akari do you want ice-cream?" asks Ikuto "Yosh" says Akari jumping into Ikuto's lap while Ikuto chuckles and, when he carries her he suddenly feels the need to protect her and make her happy.

"Okay, Akari what flavor do you want?" asks Ikuto "Chocolate!" says Akari excitedly while Ikuto orders 3 chocolate ice-creams, and gives one to Akari, and the other one to Amu "How did you know I like chocolate?" says Amu surprised "Well I tend to know the people I 'rob'" says Ikuto and then Amu giggles, and Ikuto chuckles.

"So you didn't answer my question before…" says Amu "Oh yeah… well yeah, I did know you on the past... maybe even more than that" says Ikuto "Really? Like what?" says Amu "Well… you used to be my… never mind, do you want to head to your house?" says Ikuto.

"Yeah, okay" says Amu grabbing Akari "_I wonder what he was going to say" _thinks Amu going to her house.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**LOL, did you like it? Sorry if it was short, but I think that's my limit to a day -.-'LOL, just kidding, it's just that I have it on my notebook (I was writing it in school today) and it's very short, haha so… sorry!**

**WAS IT LONG ENOUGH? IF YOU WANT THEN JUST TELL ME, BUT THAT MEANS I HAVE TO SACRIFE TIME I DON'T HAVE… any way I hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! If you have ideas, or suggestions about this story, feel free to tell me, REVIEW! PLEASE! :D **


	10. REAL Chapter 9: The Memories of the Past

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, and… THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! So enjoy! READ THE IMPORTANT NOTE BELOW :D**

**IS THIS LONG ENOUGH? If you want longer chapters…. Just tell me, but that means that I have to SACRIFICE more time that I don't have… anyway enjoy!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore!, or the characters, if I did I would have killed Tadase and it would be PURELY AMUTO! **

**Oh and by the way I think that my story will have some OOC, so just warning you, because I'm not good at keeping up with character's personality.**

**Oh and I'm gonna take longer to update due to certain school circumstances… sorry guys :(**

**AMUTO FOREVER!**

**READ IMPORTANT!: I changed my mind, there will be Charas in this story, but they will already be vanished, if you have read Shugo Chara and Shugo Chara Encore, you will know what happens when Charas are no longer needed, okay?**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW, SORRY IF I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I HAD A LOT OF SCHOOL PROJECT AND HOMEWORK, OH ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER IS LONG BECAUSE OF ALL THE FLASHBACKS, I MAY OR MAY NOT MAKE A CHAPTER THIS LONG AGAIN, BECAUSE IT STRESSED ME OUT…. ANY WAY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! :)**

**Without You**

**Chapter 9: The Memories of the Past**

**Ikuto's POV**

When we got to the house, I immediately walked to the kitchen, preparing to make dinner "What are you doing Ikuto?" asked me Amu walking to the kitchen a few seconds later "Well, I'm gonna make dinner for letting me stay with you guys!" I said grabbing ingredients "Oh… thanks!" says Amu while I grin at her.

I started to serve dinner in some plates Amu gave me, and some cups. On the plates, was some spaghetti and some meatballs. And on the cups, there was served some tea, then I call Amu and Akari to eat dinner. When we finished Akari told me that she loved dinner. Then me and Amu went to tuck her in her bed. Then we went to the living room.

"So can you tell me about the past? Or can you help me remember?" asked me Amu "Of course, first do you remember at least one thing? Or do you see something you don't understand?" I asked Amu "Well actually, I have been getting weird visions, and dreams…" says Amu staring into space "Can you tell me about them?" I asked.

"Sure" she told me "So what was the dream?" I asked "Well I dreamt with… some guy with midnight blue hair and midnight blue eyes, he was… well, excuse me but he was _handsome_, and we were about to do… _that_" said Amu very blushed.

"Do you remember the face or the name?" I asked "Well the face was blurry, but the name… I think it started with _I_" said Amu "Oh, something else?" I asked "Well I got to ask you something… are you sure I didn't know you in the past?" asked Amu.

"Well to tell you the truth, I did know you on the past, even more than that…" I said "Why?" she asked "Well… you were my… girlfriend…" I said "WHAT?" she said surprised "I think you still are, I don't know, I don't remember breaking up with you so, I think you still are…" I said thinking about the subject.

"Wow, really? That's… deep, sorry if I didn't know, I just don't remember anything…" Amu said looking down "No, it's okay, I know, but I will find who did this to you…" I said "So… can you tell me a little bit about… _us_?" Amu asked blushing while I widen my eyes in surprise.

"Ok, but what?" I asked "Well… our… _first date..." _said Amu blushing while twiddling her fingers "Oh well, our _first date_ was in an _amusement park_, on the teacups…" I said blushing a little "And what happened?" she asked "Well, you found me on an alleyway, all hurt…" I started to say "Oh my god, why were you hurt?" asked Amu all worried "Well I was defending some girls from being raped… I think" I said while Amu suddenly makes a funny face, which in my personal thoughts, means she remembered something.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Amu's POV**_

_I was walking by the road, coming from the Guardian meeting to my house. On the road I saw two girls come panting, I think they were running?, anyway one of the girls had long black hair and the other one had short black hair._

"_Hah.. hah.. that was scary…" said the girl with long black hair "Thanks to him we could run away but… I wonder if that boy's ok?" said the girl with short black hair "No worry I'm sure he was strong… and light as a cat…" "But… I only saw a little but they seemed to have knives…" "N.. no way.." the girls then went running while I only glance at them._

"_Cat…? Can't be…?" I thought walking by the alleyway, then I glanced at the alleyway and saw Ikuto sitting there all hurt "Eh…! Ikuto!" I said walking towards him while he only glances at me. He had bruises and a little blood on his face, and he had the arm bleeding._

"… _what, you?" he said while I look at the floor and see some blood "Blood…!" I thought "Y.. you're hurt…?" I said approaching him while Yoru is licking his arm, wherw a bruise is found "Annoying, Go away" he said turning his head to the other side while I growl a little but kneel on the floor next to him, then I open my bag and start to look for my handkerchief "… Hey…" he said glancing at me sideway._

_Then I found my handkerchief and start to pat his cheek, where there was a bruise and some blood, "Ow…" he said "So uncool, lying around hurt. You're really like a stray cat…" I said still pating him while he softens his look and glances at me "Ouch… ouch…" he said wincing in pain while I get shocked "You ok? S.. sorry where-" I started to say but then was interrupted when suddenly he grabs my arm and drag me closer to his face, our faces where inches apart "I lied" he said smirking while I blush "..Wh… YOU! IDIOT!" I said hitting his head with my hands "Ouch, ouch! Careful, careful!" he said wincing in pain._

_Then I stop hitting him "Ah… I'm dead" he said falling, and his head landed on my lap "Wha..? Hey… you're heavy!" I said blushing and pulling a little of a strand of his hair "I'm hurt…" he says closing his eyes "…What's with this situation…" I thought "Knee Pillow!" Ran, Miki and Su say with stars on their eyes, and blushing. _

_"Lying on my lap… my knees are hurting… your hair is tickling… even your hair is like cat's fur…? He looks like a big cat… he'd actually be cute if he was always like this…" I thought stroking his hair, while my hand approaches his ear._

_Then he suddenly opens his eyes "Don't touch anywhere erotic, perverted kid" he said "Wha…! Perver…?" I started to say retreating my hand away "My weak spot, my ears, just like you" he said smirking while I start to blush madly._

_**End of FLASHBACK.**_

"What did you mean by 'Just like you'?" she asked "Oh so you remembered? Well sometime…. Well no… the third time we met I went to your house, and you were drinking milk on your balcony, and I bit your ear and you blushed like crazy and started to yell at me" I said while Amu puts the funny face again.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Amu's POV**_

"_Ah, the bath is free, huh?" I said coming out of the bathroom, from my warm bath, then I walked into the room "Fly Fly~ Butterfly~" sang Amy with a microphone on her hand "Bravo Ami-chan!" said Tsumugu "You look like Utau-chan~" said Midori "What the…?" I said a little freaked out at the scene "Oh you don't know? Look, it's on the TV…" said Midori "Ehhh! That girl…" I said looking at the TV very surprised "She's the new idol Hoshina Utau-chan!" said Midori._

"_She was originally a model at age 13! Her debut song is #1 on the charts!" said Midori blushing a little "Ami will be Utau-chan in the future" said Ami blushing little bit, still holding the microphone "Utau is falling behind as papa's shining star" said Tsumugu "Ami-chan look over here" said Midori while holding a camera, taking pictures of Ami "Dry your hair properly" said Midori while Amu is drying her hair._

"_Ah… I'm restricted to milk after the bath" __I said with a bottle of milk on my balcony __"Even though you're a heroine" said Su __"Amu-chan, your father is going to the bath" said Ran looking at the sky "Still I was surprised she's a performer… is it possible that cat-eared boy was her boyfriend…?" I thought out-load while chugging my milk when suddenly the certain cat-eared boy named Ikuto appears out of nowhere "Nope" said Ikuto with Yoru on his side "Ack" I said while spitting out my milk._

"_Your chest sticks out while you drink that" said Ikuto "You spated milk" said Miki "Even though you're a heroine" said Ran "Wha.. wha.. wha.. I'm greatly indebted… what are you doing here?" I said freaking out "What…? Nothing much…" said Ikuto glancing at me while putting his hands on his pockets, and I start to blush._

"_Anyway, my eggs weren't Embryos so..." I started to say but was cut off by Ikuto handing me a bag "Huh? What… is this?" I asked "It's for you, it's compensation" Yoru said while I look at the inside "Ah! It's a ton of snacks!" said Ran "It's all rice crackers and stuff..." said Su "It's like something you give to your grandmother..." said Miki "What? Compensation?" I asked confused "You were making a snack like this…" he said "… Ah no way! The tart!" I said surprised. _

"_H… huh? It's totally different!" I said "Uh… the snacks were for everyone, right?" he asked "No!" I said "… Well, it's not that different" he said "It's different!" I said "… I… don't really know, but… is he possibly trying to apologize…" I thought "Well, that's all for now" Yoru said "Ah… wa-wait…!" I said while he glances at me "Ah… eh… um… um…" I said all nervous "I have to say something…" I thought._

"_Why... why are you looking for the Embryo?_ _What is 'Ikuto's wish'…?" I finally said "… Alright. I'll tell just you. Let me see your ear" he said leaning closer "My… ears…" I said blushing while his hands start to grab my face "It's alright, look…" he said leaning closer "Huh… really…?" I said blushing "Ahh, it's a secret?" he said leaning forwards my ear "U… umm…" I said nervous and blushing while he suddenly bites my ear "Ah… Agh!" I screamed blushing like crazy and sliding away from the boy "Yay~ You were fooled" he says "You! Perverted idiot, you lying perverted cat!" __I said flustered __"Amu-chan sure is lively" said Su "It was just a joke, getting the Embryo is unavoidable, that Easter guy has moved… if you're on that child king's side and not ours, you're an enemy" he says while climbing the balcony rail while I stand there surprised._

_**End of FLASHBACK.**_

"Oh, I remember, so what happened after you said 'Just like you'?" she asked "Well you dropped my head on the floor and I took you to the amusement park" I said while Amu makes the funny face… again.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Amu's POV**_

"_Just like you" said Ikuto while I have an annoyed face on and grab his head and drop it to the floor "Ow, what are you doing.. that hurt!" said Ikuto holding his head "I should've never worried about you, if you can say sexually harassing things then your fine" I said crossing my arms and looking at another direction "Concrete was underneath you know!" he said._

"_You sure aren't cute… then… let's go" he said getting up and grabbing his violin "E… h? You ok? To walk?" I said confused "You woke me up… come on your home's this way right?" he said "He's gonna walk you home ~Nya" said Yoru._

"_I didn't know this street…" I said while we were walking by a strange street "It's a short-cut… next, this way" Ikuto said walking by a strange pathway "This isn't a street! Stray cat course!" I said freaked out while walking by a rail._

"_W.. wait, where are we? So dark… Wa!" I said when suddenly a lot of light appears, and the image is an amusement park "Amazing, I thought it was always under construction… across that fence was an amusement park…" I said amazed "It'll soon be destroyed… but it quickly fails though… it works for a short while if you put on the breaker" Ikuto said looking up with his hands on his pockets "He… e…" I said still amazed "Wanna ride! Wanna play!" said Ran, Miki and Su with stars on their eyes._

"_I stopped doing this when I was three! No, no! Only little kids enjoy amusement park!" I said stubbornly "No one's watching" Ran, Miki and Su said "Which one shall we go!" I said suddenly with stars on my eyes while Ikuto is just silent "I wanna ride the horses" said Miki "Jet coaster!" said Su. I rode the horses really happy with an excited Miki at my side, then the roller coaster really panicked with a panicked Su at my side, and laughed all along with Ran at my side._

"_It helps to relieve daily stress" said Ran happily "Had so much fun" said Miki also happily "So nice that kids are so silly…" Ikuto said boredly with his arms crossed "Wait! This isn't my usual character so forget it, ok?" I said blushing "Ikuto aren't you going to ride?" I asked "I'm fine just watching you" he said "Come on you have to ride!" I said dragging him to a ride._

"_The tea cup…" he said pouting sitting in a cup "Kiddy size too" Yoru said "So uncool, it doesn't suit you at all" I said laughing "You laugh too much" he said pouting "Ah so funny, I had fun, but I can't show this to my parents" I said wiping some happy-tears from my eyes "… Even though it's your family?" he said suddenly very interested "Yup! At home, I'm the outer character" I said "Outer character?" he asked._

"_Mm.. guess you could say older sister character? I have a younger sister so I have to be tough and take care of both of us, when we go to the amusement park we always go around rides my sister Ami likes" I said while Ikuto looks surprised "I don't hate my outer character, but actually, sometimes I wish I could ride only what I like" I said._

"… _You're strong" he suddenly said "Eh?" I said confused "If I could change characters like that, I wonder if it'll be easier… this amusement park: __**we **__used to come here a lot, but it will soon be gone.. it all ends, no more time to decide which ride you wanna try, it all ends" he said putting his chin on the palm of his hand, looking to another direction._

"_Ikuto… what kind of things Ikuto is thinking… what worries is he facing it's all too hard for me to understand but…" I thought "You know… even though it's my fist time here, whatever days left to this amusement park to me today's just the beginning, so Ikuto too… why not make today a new beginning?" I said while Ikuto looks amazed and surprised._

_Then suddenly everything goes off "Wh.. what?" I said confused "It stopped… the brakes failed… shall we go home Amu?" he said looking at the sky "… yeah" I said getting up from the teacup._

_**End of FLASHBACK.**_

"Oh, so that was it… amazing! Hey why did you give me a bag of snacks on my balcony?" she asked all curious "Oh, that… well I kind of ruined the tart you were making…" I said looking down while Amu gets the funny face once more.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Amu's POV**_

_I was at the school's cooking room with my apron ready to make snacks for Tadase "See, it's over here, it's the school's cooking room" Nadeshiko said "Won't we get in trouble?" I said "Nope. I'm a guardian." Nadeshiko said "She talks like a powerful person…" I thought "No boundaries" Miki said "Now let's get started. Fruit tarts are on the menu. First you whip the butter…" she said while I start to do everything she says._

_A FEW MINUTES LATER..._

"_It's done!" I said amazed "Beautifully done! Now while this cools we will make the cream, Amu-chan whip this" she said walking out of the room "Huh… where are you going?" I asked "I'm going to get the fruit." She said finally walking out of the room "She's a good person Amu-chan" Ran said "Seems like you made a friend" Miki said "Yea... but I didn't do this myself... I wonder if I could make this on my own..." I said looking at the bowl containing whipped cream "You can~? You can do it Amu-chan" a sweet voice said "Wha..." Ran and Miki say looking at a floating green egg, with clovers. _

_"Character Chan..." the sweet voice coming form the egg starts to say but __gets taken away by a guy with midnight blue hair and midnight blue eyes with a cat-like Chara at his side "Yes, the end" he said "Aren't you coming…?" he said while smirking sitting on the window frame "The perverted cat-ear cosplaying guy!" I said pointing at the boy "Cos… hey you…" he said "This… is the third floor… how did you get in the window…!" I said freaked out "'Cause I'm a cat" he said getting up from the window frame and walking towards me._

"_Don't come near me pervert! This is a crime preventing buzzer!" I said while he holds up the egg "Eeek, eeek, help me~" says the sweet voice from the egg "The third egg...!" I thought "Ah..." I start to say "Now, this is an Embryo isn't it…?" he said licking the egg "Give it back!" I said starting to run towards him "Embryo...?" I thought while running towards him. Then I try to grab the egg and look up and see his eyes staring back, I start to get lost on them, and I think he was also getting lost in my eyes then we fall to the floor and the eggs also falls and rolls a little. I was under him while we continue to stare at each other "Why… why are you trying to steal my eggs? What is an Embryo…?" I asked still not breaking the eye-contact._

"_That's far enough!" Nadeshiko said while me and the boy get surprised "I see you've let yourself in, thieving cat! Are you okay, Amu chan!" she said "Uhh… yeah…" I said rushing to her while I blush madly "What… was I doing…" I thought "Temari Character Change" said Nadeshiko "Okay... Chin Ton... Shan" says Temari waving slowly a Sakura flower then a spear appears in Nadeshiko's hand and starts to swing it towards the boy while he dodges it "I'm going to strike you down! So be on your guard" Nadeshiko said with fire in her eyes "Ehh~ This is her Character!" Me, Ran, and Miki thought a liitle shocked. _

_While dodging, the boy steps in the counter where the tart and flips it by accident and it breaks "Ah!" I start to say "Amu-chan were changing character too" Ran said panicked "What to do, what to do" Miki said also panicked "The snacks are destroyed..." I thought then the green egg starts to crack up and the sweet voice coming from the egg starts to talk again "Don't be confused, don't be confused. Then a person comes out of the egg "Suu is here, thank you for waiting~" the person coming out of the egg said while me, Miki and Ran stand there amazed._

_"The Third Guardian Character...!" I thought "Leave it to Suu, I will reslve it smoothly~" Suu said "Chips, Syrup, Whipped Cream!" said Suu shaking a whip while Amu's pin changes into a clover and suddenly a bowl of cream appears, so Amu starts to whip it. But the whipping created an inmense flood of whipped cream and everyone is swimming, or more like struggling to breathe._

_"R-r-r-raw cream flood!" I said panicked "I'm drowning~" Suu said when finally she gets out of the whipped cream "That was a close one~" said Suu "What's with this bad character!" I said "Is... is this... are we going to become snacks...!" I thought._

_We finally got out of the cream-flooded room "Ooof..." I said sitting up from the whipped cream_ "_You… you saved…" I start to say but I see a tall blond girl with purple eyes "A beautiful person…" I thought "Hmph" she said walking away from me "Huh? She scowled…" I thought confused "Ikuto, what are you playing at, Ikuto?" she said directing the word to the boy of before "… Utau…" he said "It's not this girl's third Embryo after all, We have no more business here, let's go" she said "Again... the Embryo? What kind of..." I started to say "Don't play dumb! You're after the Embryo too, aren't you, sorry, but we're going to find it first. My and Ikuto's wishes will be granted..." Utau said"Don't say so much, let's go" he said getting up "Ikuto…" she said._

"_Amu-chan! Look! The tart is broken" Ran said "Ah…" I said walking towards the room "This is so cruel…" said Temari "Even though we worked so hard…" Miki said "… It's… it doesn't matter… "It wasn't like me to do something like this anyway, having something bad was better than nothing but… I'm not alright…" I said with tears falling out if my eyes "Amu-chan should we make another?" Nadeshiko said "No, we don't even have time to…" I said wiping my tears away while Ikuto glances at me "Ikuto let's go" Utau said._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Oh, and… hey I have another question…" she said twiddling her fingers "And what is that?" I said curious "Well…"

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**LOL, did you like it? Sorry if it was short, but I think that's my limit to a day -.-'LOL, just kidding, it's just that I have it on my notebook (I was writing it in school today) and it's very short, haha so… sorry!**

**WAS IT LONG ENOUGH? IF YOU WANT IT LONGER, THEN JUST TELL ME, BUT THAT MEANS I HAVE TO SACRIFE TIME I DON'T HAVE… any way I hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! If you have ideas, or suggestions about this story, feel free to tell me, REVIEW! PLEASE! :D **


	11. Chapter 10: The Kiss

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, and… THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! So enjoy!**

**IS THIS LONG ENOUGH? If you want longer chapters…. Just tell me, but that means that I have to SACRIFICE more time that I don't have… anyway enjoy!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore!, or the characters, if I did I would have killed Tadase and it would be PURELY AMUTO! **

**Oh and by the way I think that my story will have some OOC, so just warning you, because I'm not good at keeping up with character's personality.**

**Oh and I'm gonna take longer to update due to certain school circumstances… sorry guys :(**

**GUYS I'M SORRY THAT I UPDATED LATE, BUT I HAD TO GO TO A WEDDING, THEN TO SOME SWEET SIXTEEN, THEN I HAD EXAMS, THEN I HAD SOME PROYECTS, AND ANOTHER SWEET SIXTEEN… ANYWAY… I HAD A LOT OF EVENTS, SO I UPDATED LATE, SORRY FORGIVE ME GUYS!**

**AMUTO FOREVER!**

**Without You**

**Chapter 10: The Kiss**

**Ikuto's POV**

"_Oh, and… hey I have another question…" she said twiddling her fingers "And what is that?" I said curious "Well…".._

"Well… how was our… _first kiss_?" Amu asked me fiddling her fingers and blushing madly "… Hey you look different, did you do something different with your hair?" I asked "Don't change the subject" she said flustered "Wow, you have the coolest furniture, where did you buy it?" I said looking around the living room "Oh, thanks, you know I bought them at a furniture store called…" she started to say until she realized something.

"HEY, don't change the subject!" she said "I did not, you changed it, you started to tell me about this interesting furniture store…" I said innocently "But… you changes the subject!" she said.

"I did not" I said

"Did too" she said

"Did not" I said

"Did too" she said

"Did too" I said

"DID NOT!" she said but then realizes what she said "I MEAN… DID TOO" she said "Nah, no, you said another thing" I said "JUST FORGET IT, and ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!" she said "Fine, fine… after a few problems were cleared, I was going to go find my father overseas, actually I took you on another date to tell you… I asked you out by a text message, which I think you didn't understand…" I said looking up while Amu makes the funny face again.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Amu's POV**_

'_The egg of dreams… The magical egg… Where did the Embryo…?'. I woke up saying "Embry…" while opening my eyes "Good Morning~~! Amu-chaaan!" said Su opening the curtains "Ack, bright!" I said covering my eyes from the sudden light "It's morning! Wake uppp! The weather is nice!" said Miki "Open-your-eyes-dance!" Ran cheered and then I sit up "Huh… the Embryo… a dream? Is this… my room?" I said rubbing my eyes. "What about Dia?" said Ran "She's still sleeping!" says Suu "Hmm, she's always going at her own pace" says Miki "After that…" I thought "That's right… I came home" I said remembering the director bowing to Ikuto, and also that Tadase and Ikuto became friends again._

"_Even though we didn't find the Embryo…" I said relieved "It's over…" I thought then Ran breaks my train of thoughts "Amu-chan! You got a text!" she said holding my cellphone, and I grab the phone and check my inbox and see a strange address "…Who's this? I don't know this address" I said looking at the address, which is '19-10tsukidoto' "Hm? Wait a sec… spam?" I said "But the subject says 'To Amu'…" said Miki "One… nine… one… zero… that means… __**I**__… __**ku**__… __**to**__…__**[A/N: The translation por '19-10' are 'Ichi Kyuu Ichi Zero'. You can read 'Ichi Kyuu' as 'Iku' and the number '10' looks like 'To'… what do you get?]**__" I said but then freak out blushing madly "IKUTO!" I thought._

"_Wai… what? From Ikuto? Ah, how does he know…" I started to say "Utau could have given it to him" Miki said "Calm down, Amu-chan!" Suu said "Y… yeah… that's right…" I said blushing "Ikuto…!" I thought while remembering some things "That was the first time I saw him like that… but… wh-why am I getting so excited?" I thought "Amu-chan, calm down!" Ran said "Why are you getting so nervous?" Miki asked "I… I know…" I said "It's just a text message…" I said opening the text:_

_To Amu,_

_It's nice out,_

_Isn't it._

"…_What the heck…" I said staring blankly at the message "What's with that guy… ahh, man… I feel like I just lost…" I said "Amu-chan the three minute rule! __**[A/N: The 'Three Minute Rule' means you have to send a reply to a text in three minutes or your friendship is ruined!]**__" Ran said "Amu-chan breakfast!" mi mom said from downstairs "No, this is more irritating…" I said writing a message "… Sheesh…" I said sending the message._

_MOMENTS LATER_

_I was outside the Royal Garden, relaxing "Ahh… such a nice weather today…" I said "Mm-hm…" Miki said "Desu!" Suu said when suddenly I receive a message "Ah… Ikuto again!" I said opening the message "J…jeez… what is it now?" I said blushing then I look at the message to look at an image of Yoru, but behind of him was a tea cup "…Tea?" I said with a blank face "Tea…" Ran said with a blank face "And this time, it's just a pic…" Miki said also with a blank face._

"_What the heck… is he making fun of me? Oh, you numbskull! Treating me like an idiot!" I said frustrated "That's just…" Ran said "Amu-chan" Tadase said "Waugh!" I squeaked out in surprise "Ta-tadase?" I said surprised "Oh… sorry. Were you on the phone?" Tadase asked "No! Uh… this is, um… I just got a text from Ikuto! Isn't that stupid? Right?" I said showing him the picture "Amu, that's too desperate" Ran said "Cos she hid things from him" Suu said._

"_I also got a text from Ikuto-nii-san. Something about him having fish for breakfast" Tadase said showing Amu a picture on his phone of a fish "Looks like the cell signal was dropped" Kiseki said "Ah… you got one, too? Huh… I see" I said "Why the heck? Wait- why the heck?" I thought "So hectic" said Ran._

"_There's only a little time left in the third semester… we'll finally graduate" Tadase said "Yeah…" I said "After April, we'll be Middle Schoolers, huh… doesn't feel like it at all to me" I said "Same here" Tadase said "I wonder how it'll feel to be a middle schooler. Surely we'll change in many different ways" I said "That's right. We're… changing" Tadase said looking at the sky. "Amu-chan" Tadase said breaking up the tension "I love you" Tadase said looking at me "Wha—you- you're still saying that so suddenly?" I said surprised, blushing "And there it is for today!" Ran said "Oh god!" Miki said "Those feelings will never change… but, back then… when I was looking at you two… I understood something" Tadase said "Huh…? Tadase… what is he trying to say?" I thought "I won't lose to anyone who likes you. But… I realize that it's not about winning or losing. At that moment… I understood Ikuto-nii-san's feelings…to be proud to protect you…" Tadase said remembering the previous night. "Amu-chan, I'm always…right here for you. That's why you should choose your own path. Always follow… your 'would be' self" Tadase said. _

_Then I start to walk home "What are these feelings… why I couldn't say anything…" I thought "I wonder… it's not like I'm never gonna see him again… deep in my chest… there's a pain…" I said looking at the sky "So you've got gas?" a familiar cat-boy's voice said "Ikutoo!" I said looking up, finding him standing up in a wall-fence "Am I wrong?" Ikuto said with Yoru at his side holding a bad "N-no… I didn't say my stomach, I said my chest! Wait, what are you doing up there?" I said looking up at him "Ah… this place… that amusement park…" I thought._

_Then inside the amusement park we sit on a bench eating taiyaki "Goodness… what was with you this morning? All that spam! About the weather, about the coffee…" I started to say "Huh… after seeing that, wouldn't you come here?" Ikuto said grabbing a taiyaki "What?" I said "Stupid! That teacup totally represented the amusement park! Right, Ikuto?" Yoru said "Yeah" Ikuto said biting his taiyaki "If you pieced together the messages, it said 'It's nice out, isn't it, do you want to go to the amusement park?' Duh!" Yoru said "What a weird way to ask…" I said "A code?" Miki said._

"_Ikuto really doesn't change, does he… He still eats them from the tail end, too…" I thought looking at him, smiling, then he finished his taiyaki and gets up "…Alright" he says while I sit there confused and he grabs my hand "Wanna play?" he said looking at me while he drags me somewhere and I blush "Whaaaat?" I thought. Then he takes me to the horses and we get on… the same horse "Wai… why this?" I said "Huh… because, the teacups are too cramped" he said "Not that! Why are we on the same horse! And this is cramped, too!" I said then he suddenly gets closer to me "Can't I be the prince for a while? Just like this. Nah… I'm not the princely type, huh" he said "Hey… you're too close! Stupid!" I said "Amu-chan…" Ran said "It's all going at Ikuto's pace…" Miki said "As usual" Suu said "If I'm too far away, you'll fall off" he said "Th-that's why… wait… stup…" I started to say but start to fall of the horse._

"_Gyah!" I exclaim while Ikuto catches me "See what I mean? You fell off. You're such a damsel in distress" Ikuto said while I blush madly. Then we get off and Ikuto takes me to the 'Haunted House' "Eh… we're doing… this next…? A haunted house? We… we're going in?" I said panicked "Yeah… what, you scared?" Ikuto said smirking at me "What! A-are you kidding?" I said._

"_Anyways, nobody's in there and the haunted house is just a house!" I said panicked "That's right… but, even if there's nobody in there, there are things that pop out at you. Scary, huh…" Ikuto said while I stay silent "Well… if you go, you'll understand" Ikuto said dragging me while smirking. When we enter Ikuto Is still grabbing my hand and dragging me "Somehow, I'm… I'm going along with Ikuto's pace? But… I wonder why… I'm just a little… relieved" I thought "Wai-i I-It's pitch black in here!" I said "Because your eyes are closed" Ikuto said "Even if I opened them I couldn't see anything! I'm not a cat!" I said while we are walking through the haunted house when suddenly Ikuto grabs my squished my hand tighter trying to reassure me "It's fine, I'm here" Ikuto said while I blush a little the suddenly… "RAAAWR!" something from the shadows growls and I get freaked out and panicked "NOOOOOOO!" I scream and starts to run towards the exit while dragging Ikuto "Maybe I overdid it a little…" Yoru said walking out of the shadows._

"_Hey, Ikuto" I said still grabbing Ikuto's hand "Yeah?" Ikuto said "This place… It'll be demolished soon, won't it?" I asked "Yeah… after April, it'll be gone" Ikuto said "I see…" I said "By the time you enter Middle School… all the shadows and shapes you see here will be gone" Ikuto said while I glance at him "It's kinda sad… so many things happened here…" I said "…Yeah" Ikuto said "But, I won't forget them. I'll probably always remember… looking at this scene with you" Ikuto said while I blush "Even if a lot of things change, his hand will surely always be this warm… if… if I could be by Ikuto's side…" I thought when suddenly he lets go of my hand "…Eh…?" I said confused "Amu. Listen Up" Ikuto said looking at the other side and then he turns to face me "I won't ever see you again" Ikuto said._

"_I won't see Ikuto ever again…?" I thought shocked "…Wh… wh… why…?" I asked confused and shocked "I'm going to find my father. I've decided. Up until now, I've turned my eyes away from the whole thing, so I've got to face it now" Ikuto said._

"_Long ago, I had a chat with my dad. He was in a band. He asked me, 'When you graduate High School, would you become my apprentice?' I've always been excited about that possibility. I'm finally determined to…" Ikuto said "That band, where is it now…? Far away…?" I asked kind of sad "I dunno. Wherever the wind blows, I guess? They travel all around the world, performing" Ikuto said "So you're going on a journey to look for your father…?" I asked sad "Yeah… but it's not exactly how you make it out to be. Seven Seas Treasure… when I Character Transformed into that, I felt the presence of another egg. It was uncontrollable form created by Easter, but even so… I understood something. That presence was my father's true feelings, buried deep within the violin. That old violin… it used to belong to my father. I'm bound to Easter , just like my father, and I'm also tied strongly to music… and that disgusted me. But… I couldn't throw away that violin. While I was yearning to be free, I locked my true self away. I put a lid on my true feelings… I turned my eyes away from my father's true form…" Ikuto said __**[A/N: WOW Ikuto… that was a LONG talk -.-']**__._

"_Ikuto… I know that Ikuto's songs sounded so beautiful and painful because he loves music… and he loves his father. But, please…don't go!" I thought "…That's why, I'm leaving to find my real father… to find my own answer" Ikuto said while I start to look very sad and clench my hand tightly "You… you decided to do something so important by yourself? That's… but you've always been away from your father… you'd be leaving your mother behind again, wouldn't you? I, I'm just…" I start to say tearing up while Ikuto is really surprised and shocked "No! I didn't mean to say that…" I thought "Idiot! Don't ever come back!" I said running away leaving a surprised Ikuto behind._

_**End of FLASHBACK**_

"Oh, I remember that day… that was the longest Flashback ever, so your mother… what happened to her and that Easter's director?" Amu asked "Oh that… well my mother didn't apply the marriage application, neither the divorce application… so she was married still to my old man, and never married that man…" I said "Just like me, huh?" Amu said quietly, but not quietly enough because I heard her… but preferred not to ask "So what happened after that?" she asked "Oh well I was going when you arrived at the airport…" I said and Amu made the funny face… I think I will draw a mustache in her face while she remembers, I thought of that while I ran off to search a marker…

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Amu's POV**_

"_Jeez! The first terminal, the second terminal, this airport is so confusing! I'm totally lost!" I said panting from all the run and finally arrive with Tadase and Utau waiting for me "Hurry, hurry!" Ran said "You're late!" Miki said "Amu-chan!" Tadase said "You're late! Ikuto's already gone!" Utau said "What…?" I said confused "He's probably going through security right now?" Utau said and then I ran off trying to find Ikuto. _

"_Ikuto! Wait! I still haven't…!" I thought while running "There are too many people…! How am I gonna get through?" I said and then stop, take a deep breath and… "IKUTO!" I screamed "There's something I have to tell you…" I thought "Man… how much metal do you have __**on**__ you?" a security said with the metal detector on hand, checking Ikuto "…That voice…" Ikuto said looking my way and then see me jumping "Ikuto!" I said jumping up, the highest I can "Amu!" Ikuto said realizing who I am and then I walk to him "Ikuto! You know… it's a contest now! I'm sure your father is out there! And I'll definitely find my true self! So let's have a contest… to see who finds it first!" I said while Ikuto looks surprised and finally smiles at me… not a smirk… A SMILE!_

_And Ikuto finally walks up to me and I was there panting "…I've also got something to tell you" Ikuto said "Huh…?" I said "I've already given in. Because, __**I love you**__" Ikuto said leaning his face closer to mine "Huh…?" I said blushing and finally Ikuto kisses me on the lips __**[A/N: I know that on the manga he kissed her close to the lips… but this is my story so I will change that he ACTUALLY kisses her on the lips] **__and when he pulls away I blush FURIOSLY and also the people around us blush a little "Wha… __**WHAAAAAAAAAAA? WHA-WHA-WHAT DID…**__" I exclaimed blushing furiously "J, Just so you know, it's n-not not as if I… li-li-like you, Ikuto!" I said blushing._

"_Th, that's right! Anyways, I don't even know where you're going!" I said stubbornly "Well then, I'll bet you something, too. I'll definitely make you fall in love with me. So prepare yourself" Ikuto said a few inches away from my face, while smirking, and while I blush "Alright, dude!" a random guy from the crowd said "Go for it!" another one said "Y-y-you've got it all wrong! Hey Ikuto! Be careful" I said while Ikuto waves his hand goodbye while walking away "Heeyyy!" I said._

"_Jeez. Annoying right up to the last second…" I said blushing and then I smile looking up at the sky "Ikuto…! See you later!" I thought while looking at the plane take off._

_**End of FLASHBACK.**_

Before she woke up from the flashback, I drew a mustache and glasses on her face with some of her lipstick, since I didn't find any markers and quickly sit back on my seat and right when I sat down she woke up "Oh… I … remember now…" she said blushing, but with the drawing she looks so silly I couldn't resist so I burst out laughing and she looks confused by the sudden outburst.

"What's so funny?" she said while I keep laughing "S-s-stop laughing!" she said but I didn't stop, I wanted to, but I couldn't "What are you laughing at?" she said pouting which made her look even more ridiculous, but I stopped laughing, it was rude "It's… nothing" I said resisting a laugh but I managed to resist it "Well… let's go to sleep, the guest room is though the hall, on the left" she said and she walks away and came back with some clothes, Tadase's I supposed "Here are some of Tadase's clothes, he doesn't wear them anymore…" she said handing me some clothes and by the looks of it, she cleaned it "If he doesn't wear them, why did you wash them?" I said confused "Well… on Tadase's birthday, I went to the mall, and Akari went with me, she knew it was his birthday, so she told me to take her someplace and she grabbed some pajamas, which is the one you're holding, but Tadase stopped wearing them for a reason, but I figured. If I were to throw it out, or sell it, Akari would feel bad, so I kept them so that someday Tadase would wear them again, but the other day, I found this pajamas on the trash can, or at least beside it…" she said.

"Wow, are you sure Akari is only three years old?" I said surprised then she giggled… that giggles, I missed it a lot, I love that giggle it sounds like angels singing "Yeah, she's really smart, and really nice… she got it from her father… but I wish I knew him…" she said smiling "Well goodnight" she said walking to her bedroom when suddenly I heard… "IKUTO!" Amu screamed coming running at me "What the hell is the matter with you? YOU DREW ON MY FACE?" she said running towards me while I run away "Well… you looked like a fine victim" I said then suddenly start laughing while running away from her.

So yeah, we spent 1 hour running around the house.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**LOL, did you like it? Sorry if it was short, but I think that's my limit to a day -.-'LOL, just kidding, it's just that I have it on my notebook (I was writing it in school today) and it's very short, haha so… sorry!**

**WAS IT LONG ENOUGH? IF YOU WANT IT LONGER, THEN JUST TELL ME, BUT THAT MEANS I HAVE TO SACRIFE TIME I DON'T HAVE… any way I hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! If you have ideas, or suggestions about this story, feel free to tell me, REVIEW! PLEASE! :D **


	12. Chapter 11: The Reunion?

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, and… THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! So enjoy!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore!, or the characters, if I did I would have killed Tadase and it would be PURELY AMUTO! **

**Oh and by the way I think that my story will have some OOC, so just warning you, because I'm not good at keeping up with character's personality.**

**Oh and I'm gonna take longer to update due to certain writer's block circumstances… sorry guys :(**

**GUYS I'M SORRY THAT I UPDATED LATE, SORRY FORGIVE ME GUYS!**

**AMUTO FOREVER!**

**Without You**

**Chapter 11: The Reunion?**

**Ikuto's POV**

When I woke up, my nose got the sweet smell of… hotcakes? GREAT! I was in the mode for those… what day is it today?... OH YEAH, it's Saturday… the day all of us are gonna meet up… maybe after this, Amu's memories will come back?

I don't know… I'm getting suspicious… of Akari's father, since she looks like me… yeah she got my 'sexiness', then of course she's my daughter… is she?

OF COURSE SHE IS! I don't think Amu cheated on me… she didn't even kiss Tadase… well that's what she told me… anyway… I really get this overprotective feeling with Akari… you know, the feeling you get when you are in the presence of someone you care about? No… well that feeling.

Anyway… it would be great If she was my daughter, but I still think she is, just LOOK at her… her 'sexiness' makes it obvious. But she's still sweet, like Amu… GOD she looks A-MA-ZING!

I want to hold her already, but I'll have to wait…

Anyway I went over to the kitchen where Amu was cooking hotcakes and Akari was playing with her little blue kitty, her new toy… yes, a gift of mine.

"Good Morning!" Amu said

"Goo Mornig (Good Morning)" Akari said running towards me to hug my leg while I pat her head

"I smell hotcakes?" I said

"Good sense of smell!" Amu said

"Yeah, I have my moments!" I said

"Well… sit down on the table and enjoy them!" Amu said serving the hotcakes

"Of course, _my strawberry_!" I said smirking while Amu blushes

"S-shut up… and eat" Amu said blushing

"Fine, fine… _my strawberry…" _I said smirking again

We ate in a comfortable silence. Akari was devouring her food, trait of mine, but still looked cute, Amu's trait, the hotcakes were amazing! Together with my milk was just enough! She still cooked as well as before! GOD, I love her…

"Hey… get ready in the afternoon, we're going to my friend's house" I said

"Is it okay for me to come?" Amu said

"Of course… I bet everyone will be glad to meet you…" I said

"Okay… do I have to dress formally or casually?" Amu asked

"I think casually is fine…" I said

"O-okay…" Amu said taking the plates to the sink, and started washing them.

I went outside and saw Akari playing with her blue kitty plush… she looks so cute… with her mother's smile… and her father's sexiness! Yeah! Suddenly I got an idea.

"Hey Akari… do you want to play a game?" I asked the three year old toddler

"Yay! Play fun!" she said with her little sweet voice

"Okay… listen closely…" I started to explain

**Amu's POV**

I wonder what is Akari doing… and Ikuto… probably planning something perverted….

"Neko mimi cosplay guy…" I said out loud while blushing a little bit and remembered that nickname

"Mommy, look, shee tish quikri (Mommy, look, see this quickly)" I heard Akari voice from outside

I wonder what she saw… a butterfly, a dog, a cat? Nah, Ikuto reminds me of a cat, so that's probably it. I went outside and when I got to where Akari was… I got drenched in water. I saw the attacker… and saw Ikuto smirking and Akari laughing. Ikuto was holding a bucket, where I supposed was filled with water, and Akari was holding the water hose. Then I got an idea too…

"Ikuto, what the HELL is the matter with you?" I said while walking towards him, and he was backing up at every step I did

"Well you look pretty hot in that outfit, must I say" Ikuto said smirking making me blush

"S-shut up, pervert" I said running towards him and pushing him into to the pool behind him

He surfaced out of the pool and looks at me with a smirk

"Oh no, you didn't!" he said getting out of the pool and walking towards me

"Oh yes, I did!" I said blushing when suddenly he carries me bride style and enters the pool, me with him.

And we played during hours, when suddenly he said that it was time for us to go. I got dresses as I normally do and went over to his car, with Akari on my arms.

"Are you sure that we can go with you?" I asked still unsure

"Of course, they will be happy to see you again" Ikuto said

"Again? Have we met before?" I asked confused and Ikuto gasped silently

"No, I said that they will be happy to meet you" Ikuto said

"Oh, okay!" I said and we arrived a beautiful house.

We got out and headed towards the door.

**Ikuto's POV**

We arrived at Kukai's house, and I turned to Amu

"Hey can you hide beside the door?" I asked

"Yeah, okay, but why?" she asked

"Just because…" I said and knocked on the door and Kukai came out

"Hey Ikuto! Everyone's here already!" he said with his usual goofy grin I looked at Amu from the corner of my eye and saw that she had that weird face again. Maybe remembering something.

"Hey!" I said as I came in and everyone stood up

"Hey! What were you gonna announce?" Utau said

"Well… I'm gonna stop being a burglar…" I said and everyone made a shocked face

"Don't tell me you gave up searching for Amu, man!" Nagihiko said

"I didn't say th-" I started to say but was cut off by Utau

"Yeah, I mean you have searched for her… for about 3 years… don't tell me you're gonna give up!" she said

"I didn't say th-" I started to say but was cut off… again but by Yaya

"Yeah! Amu-chi is still out there… you were gonna propose to her… don't tell us you're gonna give up!" she said

"GUYS, LET ME TALK!" I shouted and everyone shut up "I am not gonna give up, I am never gonna give up, I miss her, love her… and will propose to her… but first I was gonna tell you guys something!" I said and I walked to the door and grabbed Amu by her arm and dragged her inside.

Everyone put on shocked faces and ran towards Amu to hug her.

"AMU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Utau said

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Rima said

"WHO KIDNAPPED YOU? I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Kukai said

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" Yaya said

"Umm… sorry but are you guys? And how do you know my name?" Amu said nervously

"Huh? Amu, don't you remember us?" Utau said shocked

"You never let me explain guys… I found Amu… but she lost her memories…" I said

"What? Why?" Utau said

"Well her kidnapper hit her on the head, or did something to make her forget everything…" I said

"And who is her kidnapper?" Kukai said

"Tadase Hotori" Amu answered

"TADASE?" everyone except me, Akari (who by the way, still haven't noticed) and Amu

"Yeah…" I said

"Well… we better introduce ourselves again… I'm Yuiki Yaya!" she said extending her hand

"I'm Tsukiyomi Utau… or Hoshina Utau…" she said extending her hand as well

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki!" he said extending his hand

"Rima Mashiro…" she said also extending her hand

"My name's Sanjou Kairi" he said bowing… typical of Kairi

"My name is Kukai Souma!" he said ruffling Amu's hair

"And I'm Ami Hinamori… nee-chan!" she said with tears on her eyes

When everyone finished their introductions… Amu made the funny face again… but this time it lasted two hours.

"Is she okay? Why is she making that face?" Yaya said

"She's gaining her memories back… I think…" I said

Then after some two more hours she woke up, looked around and smiles big with tears on her eyes.

"Guys…. I missed you!" Amu said hugging them all and I stood there waiting to see if she remembered something about me. And suddenly she turned to me, smiled and SHE kissed me. And eventually we made out in front on everyone. MAN, I missed her kisses, her soft hands. And I missed hugging her.

"Ikuto… I want you to officially meet your daughter… Akari!" she said smiling while holding her "Akari… meet you dad, Ikuto!" she said and Akari turned to me, smiled and hugged me with her little soft hands.

"You finally remembered, I missed you so much… Amu-_koi_!" I said hugging my new family once again, not noticing the blushing crowd behind.

"WHAT? YOU GUYS HAD A DAUGHTER? WHEN AND HOW?" Yaya said making me and Amu blush a deep red… but Amu's was more noticing.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**LOL, did you like it? Sorry if it was short, but I think that's my limit to a day -.-'LOL, just kidding, it's very short, haha so… sorry!**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! If you have ideas, or suggestions about this story, feel free to tell me, REVIEW! PLEASE! :D **


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE D:

**Hey guys! This isn't another chapter… I actually wrote this to tell you guys something…**

**I have given up. I have read this story and I must say I'm disappointed in myself. This story was way back. And I know its crap. If you read all the other stories on my computer, you would notice instantly that I have improved…A LOT. Literally. So, I really can't see more of this story, because I ran out of ideas. I forgot the plot even. **

**I came to say that I am officially putting this story up for adoption. I know there're people who can improve this story. And I am willing to give it up. Just send me a PM, and explain everything you want to do. And give me the link of the rewritten story. I would love to read it. **

**I hope you can understand my reason, I love all of the reviews I got, and I appreciate the beautiful comments. I am in the process of writing a Harry Potter fic, and when I finish it I will post it. No, I will not post it now because it's not finished and I do not like to be a late updater or something. **

**I have been busy and have not updated any story because I have school and since graduation is getting near, I have to work hard, get good grades and study so I can get to the school I want. And besides…I have run out of ideas. **

**Oh guys, before I forget, I have another account in fiction press. My user name is Blackandbluewolf727. I have one story (that's blocked for a moment because…well I explain the reason there), and poem….that's not really a good poem. But I will post my original stories there. But I am still working on them. **

**Anyway, if you want to save this story, please send me a PM.**

**~Usuihentai727~**


End file.
